The power of the dreams
by Sassy57
Summary: Kiara est une jeune fille qu'on pourrait qualifier de tout ce qu'il a de plus banale. Après tout...toutes les personnes "normales" ont des secrets, n'est ce pas ? Elle est hantée par plusieurs rêves qui influence sa réalité et son quotidien. Mystérieuse, sombre, nombreux sont ceux qui désire la connaître. Approchez, approchez...plus vous croirez en voir...moins vous en verrez !
1. Chapter 1

L'enfant attrapa le long manteau de sa mère, effrayée par la vision d'horreur qui lui faisait face. Son père, étendue sur le sol baignant dans son propre sang. L'adulte s'agenouilla près de la fillette et du cadavre non loin, et ne semblait pas surprise de la vision apocalyptique en face d'elle.

_**- Ils sont venus te chercher.**_

Elle rongeait ses ongles, pas du tout rassurée par les paroles de sa génitrice. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard à vous fendre l'âme.

_**- Aurevoir, Kiara.**_

Sur ce, elle abandonna la fillette à son triste sort, la laissant là : le visage ravagé par les larmes qui coulaient désormais abondamment sur ses joues.

La jeune fille à présent plus âgée se réveilla en sursaut dans sa paillasse,. Le froid lui mordait les joues et elles sentaient ses mains glacées contre son corps maigrelet. Elle se redressa lentement en pestant contre elle-même, le même maudit cauchemar la tourmentait à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'assoupir.

Elle se redressa, ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre et elle sentit un corps près du sien mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas distinguer ses traits. Kiara se relevait prestement, en élevant la voix.

_**- Il y a quelqu'un ?**_

L'inconnu ne se manifestait pas, Kiara en oubliant même sa présence. Elle soupira en caressant l'encolure d'un cheval non loin d'elle, les écuries était sa demeure. L'adolescente empestait le crottin et la paille néanmoins elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait la charge des travaux les plus ingrats et ne rechignais pourtant jamais.

Kiara, sous la crasse et ses différentes cicatrices et ecchymoses, était d'une beauté singulière. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets tombaient en cascades dans son dos, ses yeux sombres noirs comme la nuit ressortaient majestueusement avec sa peau diaphane . La jeune fille était plutôt grande, une taille de guêpe quoique un peu trop maigre. La mauvaise habitude de ronger ses ongles ne l'avait pas quitté, et l'inconnu se manifesta enfin.

_**-Kiara ?**_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant la voix. La demoiselle aurait dû se douté de son identité vue l'odeur. L'homme, beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, tirait sur son bras pour l'attirer contre son torse. L'enfermant dans une étreinte de fer. Le jeune homme était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, des cheveux tirant sur le miel toujours en bataille, un nez fin et délicat et des lèvres tellement pulpeuses et si parfaitement dessinés qu'elles semblaient appartenir à une femme.

-_**Réveille toi !**_

Kiara fronça les sourcils, le visage de son ami devenant de plus en plus flou. Elle porta une main à son front en retenant un cri.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le Valet

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille sortit du sommeil brutalement. Toujours le même schéma, elle se réveillait deux fois avant de tomber dans la réalité. Kiara se releva de son lit avançant une main vers sa table de nuit pour allumé sa lampe de chevet. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, son seizième anniversaire. Elle était à présent en âge de se marier, et la jeune femme ne le savait que trop bien. Ses parents adoptifs, lui avait déjà proposé un mari.. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais sa réputation le précédait. Un homme vil, plus vieux qu'elle, à l'apparence glacial. Et elle devait le rencontré le soir même, à un bal. Où elle de devait porter une robe.

Kiara se releva laissant le soleil courir sur sa peau blanche comme neige. Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers le miroir, sa nourrice s'empressa d'entouré son corps d'un corset, de son coté l'adolescente enfila son jupon :

-Pourquoi cette mascarade déjà ?

La nourrice ne lui répondit pas en serrant les lacets dans son dos, lui coupant sa respiration. La femme lui offrit un sourire en lui apportant un éventail :

-Une aussi jolie jeune fille que vous devrait déjà être mariée !

-Mais si je ne le veux pas ! Passons les flatteries, veut-tu ?

La nourrice soupira devant la fougue de la jeune fille. Elle allait causer pour sûr des soucis à son futur mari.

- Vous savez très bien que ce que vous voulez n'a aucune importance !

- Je t'ai déjà mille fois de me tutoyer !

La brosse se fit plus dur sur ses long cheveux, et Kiara leva les yeux au ciel. Elle éloigna la main de la nourrice en se levant, sans remarqué le brin de paille qui s'était accroché dans la brosse. La robe était vraiment lourde et Kiara peinait à marcher. Elle du la tenir à deux mains pour descendre l'imposant escaliers. Là où l'homme qu'il lui servait de père l'attendait.

-Tu es...ravissante.

La demoiselle esquissa un léger sourire de remerciement. Comme elle devait le faire. Elle remarqua seulement à ce moment l'homme qui se tenait derrière son père. Non qu'il n'était pas imposant. Son mari ? Kiara s'agita imperceptiblement, il ne devait arriver que ce soir . Il était bien trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête.

- Papa ?

La voix de l'adolescente se fit chevrotante vers la fin. Elle détestait l'appeler ainsi, il ne serait jamais son père. L'homme inconnu saisit sa main sans crier gare pour y planter un baiser.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, Kiara.

Sa voix quant-à lui était sûr et maitrisée. Légèrement rauque, donnant à celle-ci une quelque … sensualité. Il était grand et svelte, ses vêtements laissant entrevoir les fins muscles pourtant bien présents et visibles de ses bras et de son torse. Kiara finit son observation par son visage faisant attention à la carrure plutôt imposant de ses épaules. Il était d 'une beauté presque divine. Apollon qui transpirait la virilité. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux hirsutes, où la jeune fille rêvait de passer les doigts. Des lèvres parfaitement roses semblant être dans l'attente perpétuelle d'un baiser. Et deux yeux océans pénétrants parsemés de cils très longs et aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Des yeux si parfaitement bleus qu'ils semblaient sans fond. Puits sans fond où Kiara se perdit dès que son regard chocolat se plongea dans ses yeux azurs.

-De même...

Elle désiré ardemment connaître son nom, mettre un nom sur son visage angélique.

- Damon Salvatore, pour vous servir.

Elle haussa un sourcil, très surprise. Rares étaient les prénoms évoquant le mal, il lui offrit à son trouble, un sourire ténébreusement malicieux.

- Ce Damon sera ton Valet : un cadeau de ton promis, ma fille.

Kiara fit les gros yeux, secrètement déçu que cet homme ne soit pas son mari. Damon accentua son sourire, comme lisant dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Un arrogant, cela se sentait. Kiara était partagé entre deux sentiments, la hâte de connaître son mari, et la curiosité à propos de ce Damon. Elle esquissa une révérence polie pour sortir de ses pensées … où tout cela allait la mener ?

L'histoire commence à se mettre en place ;) Déçu que Damon ne soit pas son mari ? Qui est-il d'ailleurs ? je me mets vite au prochain chapitre pour y répondre, laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dis 


End file.
